Animales
by Rouusess13
Summary: Para Jean no eran una especie descubierta, era algo mágico que quedó de un mundo que fue muriendo con el tiempo. Todos esos libros que leyó y esas teorías que vio explicadas en vídeos de YouTube no podían ser falsas, habían pruebas muy convincentes (según él). Aunque no pensó que todo fuese tan complicado y complejo. A.U sirenas Jeankasa
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Ya llevaba más de media hora esperando en esa habitación blanca y reducida, solo con un banco para apoyar el culo y una planta en la punta contraria a donde él estaba. El silencio absoluto le estaba comiendo el cerebro, alimentando su ansiedad y dando a su pierna derecha una razón para comenzar a rebotar contra el suelo, una y otra vez. Suspiró profundo para calmarse e intentó distraerse sacando los pelos blancos de su gato que estaban enganchados en su sweater negro y en su bufanda gris. En realidad no acostumbraba a vestirse con ropa tan abrigada, pero le habían advertido que en aquel lugar la temperatura era muy baja. Se arrepentía de no haber llevado esa manta de lana que su madre tejió para él. Hacía mucho frío.

\- ¿Jean Kirstein? - Una voz lo sorprendió, se suponía que estaba solo en esa habitación - Creo que no escuchaste cuando la puerta se abrió, lo siento si te asusté.

\- No, no, solo estaba pensando y me has tomado por sorpresa. Eso es todo...

La mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta le respondió con una sonrisa amable, lo que le dio cierta tranquilidad. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca, con ropa cómoda debajo y su cabello recogido en un moño para que no la molestara, supuso. También traía un par de anteojos puestos, y otro par sobre su cabeza, no le prestó mayor importancia, sólo volvió a sus ojos marrones que lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

\- Am... eh... l-lo siento, sí soy Jean Kirstein - se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella para extenderle la mano - Tu eres-

\- Dra. Hanji, sí - lo cortó - Bueno, es un gusto Jean. Connie me ha hablado muy bien de ti, de tu sentido de responsabilidad y sobre todo de la ética que te traes. Eso es muy, muy importante en este trabajo.

\- Si, si. Lo sé, yo... no tendrás ninguna queja de mi trabajo. Te lo puedo asegurar - la miró a los ojos.

\- Es bueno saberlo. Bueno... sígueme, te mostraré el lugar.

Tomó su mochila y fue tras ella a paso apresurado, intentando seguir su ritmo energético y firme mientras observaba los pasillos del lugar. No había variedad en la decoración, tal vez algún que otro cuadro, alguna que otra planta con hojas verdes y amarillas... De pronto comenzaron a aparecer ventanas que daban a las habitaciones del otro lado de las puertas, pero no pudo observar qué había detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda que quieras despejar con respecto a esto? - ella habló de nuevo en su marcha - Supongo que te habrán informado muy bien sobre el trabajo, pero aún así quiero que me hagas saber si tienes preguntas ¿bien?

\- Oh... claro. Y no, no tengo ninguna duda si... si te refieres a las... sirenas.

\- ¿Sirenas? - rió - Las sirenas son criaturas mágicas, y en nuestro mundo la magia no existe. Esta especie con la que trabajamos se asemeja mucho a una sirena, pero no lo es. No te confundas Jean... también se parecen a los humanos, mas tampoco lo son - su voz sonaba reconfortante, casi maternal - Ya tendrás tiempo de aprender las características y diferencias, no te preocupes. Si es que tu forma de trabajar me convence, claro.

\- Si, no debes tener dudas de eso. En serio.

\- Como sea. Mira, estos son los tres laboratorios - señaló deteniéndose en el lugar - A la izquierda trabajamos nosotros, es el principal. Los otros dos son de mis asistentes, Moblit y Armin. Ya sabrás en donde encontrarme ahora.

Jean echó un vistazo. Había tres camillas de metal, muy largas y con cinturones incorporados, de esos para sujetar a quien quiera que Hanji necesite estudiar. También había máquinas entre las que distinguió algunas parecidas a las de los hospitales y monitores de registro de actividades. Ella tenía tres computadoras y demás instrumentos menores como microscopios, tubos de vidrio y cajas pequeñas con cosas que él no pudo distinguir. Se sentía en una película... Bueno, aunque ese laboratorio era más creíble que decir que trabaja con sirenas. ¡Sirenas!

\- Genial - fue lo único que pudo decir, anonadado.

Hanji rió.

\- De aquí no tienes que tocar nada, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no te concentres tanto. Ven, sígueme.

Iniciaron marcha de nuevo, hasta que el pasillo de dividía en dos al final del camino. Él se mantenía calmado, quería verse profesional, aunque desde que llegó al lugar lo único que podía hacer era pensar que por fin vería una sirena de cerca, observar todas sus características, deleitarse con esa creación divina. Porque sí, para Jean no eran una especie nueva, era algo mágico que quedó de un mundo que fue muriendo con el tiempo. Todos esos libros que leyó y esas teorías que vio explicadas en vídeos de YouTube no podían ser falsas, habían pruebas muy convincentes (según él). Entonces, estaba muriendo por ganas de verlas y verlos, y cuando Hanji se detuvo para girarse hacia él, pudo sentir esas ansias como si fuese un niño.

\- ¿Has visto a alguno ya?

\- No. Digo, yo trabajaba en el puerto, sabes. Descargaba las cajas con sirenas para que pudieran transportarlas, pero nunca he visto una de cerca... - hizo una pausa, desenterrando memorias - Solo una vez... una vez hubo problemas en el puerto, porque una caja se rompió cuando unos compañeros la estaban bajando y- y... yo... yo vi una enorme cola negra... si.

\- Una cola negra - dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Así es. Y era imponente. Grande.

\- ¿Te aterró?

\- No, no. No estaba aterrado pero sí me pareció... intimidante, no lo sé. Y muy hermoso, sin embargo.

\- Ya veo... - analizó - Pero mejor me cuentas la primera impresión cuando veas esta especie bien de cerca. Que haya roto una caja de transporte ya debe decirte algo. Son fuertes los "cola" negra - guiñó un ojo - Y también por eso solo pudimos atrapar dos, un macho y una hembra.

Asintió rápido, con entusiasmo. Tomaron el camino hacia la izquierda, el lugar haciéndose más frío cada vez, hasta que llegaron a una puerta metálica con una pequeña pantalla en la izquierda que pedía introducir la clave. Casi ríe al ver que Hanji marcó "1234", y se desbloqueó.

\- Por cierto - ella lo miró de frente antes de empujar la puerta - no se llama cola, se llama aleta, aleta caudal de hecho. Y es una parte importante porque además de escencial para su desplazamiento, es lo que distingue a qué grupo pertenecen... Ya sabes, como las clases sociales de nosotros o algo así. Ya verás, tranquilo - contestó ante la mirada curiosa que él le dedicó.

Y así fue como para Jean se abrieron las puertas a aquel mundo mágico y de ensueño.

Fascinante. Ya quería ver a esos cola negra.

Cerró las manos en un puño, y sintió sus uñas clavarse en su propia piel cuando Hanji empujó la maldita puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando ella lo miró toda ilusionada por su reacción. Se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer amaba su trabajo, se le notaba en el brillo de sus ojos y su tono al hablar. Tenía pasión, y eso le agradaba.

\- ... Wow - pudo articular finalmente.

\- Sí, lo mismo pienso - contestó ella poniéndose frente a él mientras las luces terminaban de encenderse a su espalda - Es difícil de creer, lo sé. ¡Pero mira!

\- Esto... esto-

Su corazón dio un brinco. De repente, olvidó toda palabra que estaba por salir de su boca al ver como a través de aquel vidrio que formaba un acuario, una aleta grande y dorada se asomaba. Solo fue una parte de una aleta pero se sintió como el descubrimiento de su vida, aunque eso ni siquiera lo preparó para lo que vería a continuación.

Belleza absoluta.

Quedó hipnotizado al verla. Era como en las leyendas. Una mujer, una hembra de cabello rubio muy claro, largo; un rostro de facciones perfectas, al igual que las medidas de su cuerpo. Era igual que ellos. Su piel casi blanca llegaba hasta su cintura, en donde comenzaba a mezclarse con algunas escamas, pero no era hasta sus caderas que comenzaba aquella "cola" típica de sirena. O no tan típica, porque parecía que llevaba puesto un vestido dorado y blanco. Uno caro y de marca, pensó. No sintió necesario ver ninguna otra sirena más para saber que ella sería la más hermosa. Probablemente sería la punta en la pirámide.

\- ¿Ves su aleta, Jean? ¿Verdad que es lo más hermoso que has conocido hasta ahora? - él apenas pudo asentir en respuesta - La llamamos Historia, fue la primera que cazamos. Al parecer pertenece a una raza superior, como una reina o una diosa. Hemos hecho experimentos, hemos puesto una sirena de cada raza en un mismo acuario. Cuando ella estaba presente, todas y todos comenzaban a hacer tareas, a buscarle un lugar cómodo, asegurarse de que estuviese bien y fuera de peligro. Cuando ella no estaba, regía la ley del más fuerte.

\- Increíble...

\- ... Pero cierto y real - dijo en tono serio, para luego señalar que la siguiera hasta el siguiente acuario - Mira las aletas de esta raza, la forma en que terminan y su color. Parece que están adornadas con plumas. Los llamamos candidatos.

\- Son hermosas, pero no como la de Historia.

\- Exactamente. ¿Y sabes algo? Historia ha dado a luz a dos pequeños. Un macho y una hembra, sin embargo ninguno heredó su aleta - señaló a dos alevines que estaban en brazos de un tritón de aquella raza - Tengo la hipótesis de que solo uno de todos los descendientes de una reina o rey, nace con aquella aleta que lo condena a ser la punta de la pirámide social de su especie.

\- ... Vaya... ¿Y ella no cuida a sus crías? - preguntó curioso.

\- No. Los candidatos lo hacen, y son los únicos que pueden acercarse a ella. Ninguno por debajo de esta raza puede tocarla.

\- Entonces su función como reina es solo parir a un heredero, para luego morir.

\- Sí - dijo con algo de pena – Pero aún hay mucho que descubrir.

Hanji sonrió, y continuó el camino. Jean la siguió fascinado por escuchar más de los descubrimientos e hipótesis, pensando en todo lo que podría aprender de ella. De pronto la científica se detuvo y señaló hacia otro acuario. Allí dentro se podía ver lo que él interpretó como una sirena común, la imagen típica de una.

\- Estas son las obreras. Mira su aleta, es de un color en diferentes tonos, se ven como manchas. Esto se debe a que esta raza es la que explora, busca alimento, construye... y esa característica de su aleta permite que pasen más desapercibidos, mezclándose con las rocas o las plantas del océano. Como ves, la forma es normal y la terminación es en dos puntas, como la de cualquier pez.

Jean asintió. Había tres sirenas y dos tritones allí dentro. Estaban suspendidos en el agua, como si descansaran. Solo había un leve movimiento de su aleta que les permitía mantenerse en el lugar y no salir a flote. Jean se acercó al cristal y apoyó una mano. Estuvo tentado de golpear el vidrio para que despertaran, pero no lo hizo. Pegó un gran salto cuando de repente, una sirena apareció frente a él y golpeó el cristal con la mano, justo frente a su cara, y luego se alejó a toda prisa. Hanji rió.

\- ¿Te asustaste, Jean? Ella es Sasha, y solo lo hizo porque está jugando - alivió el ambiente - Debe ser un alevín aún.

Sasha nadaba de un lado a otro, rebotando contra los vidrios y haciendo piruetas que se veían divertidas. Sin notarlo, Jean comenzó a sonreír, hasta que notó una gran herida en su costado. Se impresionó porque estaba tratada, pero no curada. Parecía reciente.

\- ¿Qué le pasó ahí? - señaló la herida cerca de las branquias, a la altura del pulmón. Hanji suspiró.

\- Un experimento que salió mal. Juntamos a dos razas, a Sasha junto a otra hembra de aleta negra... y pelearon. Pudimos separarlas pero con mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¿Son malos?

\- No, no en realidad. Solo que cada uno tiene un carácter diferente igual que todos. Mira - se aproximó al siguiente acuario - Él es Levi.

Jean quedó con la boca abierta por décima vez en esos cinco minutos que habían pasado. Un aleta negra. Y estaba seguro de que era el color más negro que vio en su vida. Tragó saliva. Se sentía como la presencia de un tiburón porque era imponente y parecía peligroso.

\- Los aleta negra son más grandes, miden alrededor de tres metros. Y son muy fuertes - hizo una pausa cuando Levi se acercó a ellos y decidió arrugar la nariz. Hanji sacudió su mano y él se alejó de nuevo - Son esclavos, solo evolucionaron más que los otros para sobrevivir. Deben su vida a alguien, y se convierten en guerreros por su amo. Son protectores.

Se sorprendió por él, pero después de unos segundos de admiración decidió preguntar al fin.

-Y... ¿En dónde está ella?

...

El lugar era reducido, así que sus ojos en seguida fueron a parar sobre la sirena allí dentro. Se le heló la sangre, no por el frío, sino por ver cómo la tenían apartada del resto, dentro de aquella habitación con seguridad.

\- Esta es Mikasa, bautizada así por el barco que logró capturarla - ella se aproximó a la sirena encadenada, aunque manteniendo aún una distancia considerable.

Él se acercó con miedo, despacio.

-¿Por qué está así?

Estaba atada a una camilla de hierro, sus miembros superiores e inferior junto a su cabeza y torso estaban sujetos por cintos que no le daba posibilidad de moverse para nada. No fue hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca que ella le bufó como un gato enojado lo hace. Entonces la miró con más detenimiento. Su cabello negro igual que el del tritón, estaba seco y caía por los lados hasta casi tocar el suelo. Sus facciones le recordaron a los orientales con aquellos ojos achinados y nariz pequeña. También notó que tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, y no era la única.

Llevaba su torso desnudo igual que las demás sirenas, pero este estaba adornado por marcas de lo que alguna vez fueron heridas profundas. Estiró su mano para tocar una en su vientre plano que se veía bastante grave, pero ella se revolvió y de nuevo bufó mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ten cuidado – le advirtió la científica, quien permanecía atrás y sin interferir. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz - La trajeron así. De seguro la atraparon porque no pudo defenderse - señaló sus heridas más graves.

Pudo notar que la cicatriz, al igual que el resto de su piel blanca, estaba cubierta por una especie de oleosidad. Supuso que era un mecanismo para repeler el agua cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sumergida. La estudió, esta vez con sus manos. Tocó su cintura, allí donde terminaban las branquias ahora cerradas debido a la inutilidad, y en donde las escamas comenzaban a aparecer. La recorrió con la yema de sus dedos, y sin intensión de disimular miró el extremo de su aleta, donde faltaba la mitad. Arrastró su mano hasta allí también.

\- ¿No puedes nadar, verdad muñeca? ¿Por eso te atraparon?

Ella se quejó, pero quedó callada y con su mirada clavada en el rostro de Jean. Él de nuevo pasó sus dedos por las escamas, hasta que la vio abrir los ojos aún más, y respirar fuerte como un animal enojado y a punto de defenderse.

No le dio tiempo a hacer nada.

-¡Ha! ¡O la coi éha! ¡Ha! - salió de sus labios.

Jean quedó congelado. ¿Se estaba comunicando con él? Aunque no fue necesario entender para saber que estaba suplicando.

\- ¡Ha! ¡Ha!


End file.
